Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6
６ |jpname = ホルスの黒炎竜 ＬＶ６ |jphira = ホルスのこくえんりゅう レベル６ |phon = Horusu no Kokuenryū Reberu Shikkusu |image = HorustheBlackFlameDragonLV6SDRL-EN-C-1E.jpg |attribute = Fire |type = Dragon |type2 = Effect |atk = 2300 |def = 1600 |level = 6 |lore = This card is unaffected by the effects of Spell Cards. During the End Phase of a turn that this card destroyed a monster by battle, you can send this card to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8" from your hand or Deck. |frlore = Aussi longtemps que cette carte restera face recto sur votre coté du terrain, elle sera inaffectée par toutes les cartes Magies. Durant la End Phase d'un tour ou cette carte détruit un monstre en résultat d'une bataille, envoyez cette carte au Cimetière pour l'invocation spéciale d'un "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8" depuis votre main ou Deck. |ptlore = Este cartão não é afetado pelos efeitos de cartas mágicas. Durante a fase final de um turno que esta carta destruiu um monstro por batalha, você pode enviar esta carta para o cemitério para especial chamar 1 "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8" da sua mão ou Deck. |splore = Esta carta no se ve afectada por los effects de las Spell Cards. Durante la End Phase del turn que esta carta destroyed un monster por by battle, usted la puede enviar al Graveyard para hacer una Special Summon de un 1 "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8" desde su hand o Deck. |delore = Diese Karte ist von den Effekten von Zauberkarten unberührt. Während der End Phase des Spielzugs, in dem diese Karte ein Monster durch Kampf zerstört hat, kannst du diese Karte auf den Friedhof legen, um eine "Horus, der Schwarzflammendrache LV8" als Spezialbeschwörung aus deiner Hand oder deinem Deck zu beschwören. |jplore = このカードは自分フィールド上に表側表示で存在する限り、魔法の効果を受けない。このカードがモンスターを戦闘によって破壊したターンのエンドフェイズ時、このカードを墓地に送る事で「ホルスの黒炎竜 ＬＶ８｣１体を手札またはデッキから特殊召喚する。 |effect = Continuous, Trigger |number = 11224103 |en_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-EN007 - SR) Soul of the Duelist (SOD-EN007 - SR/UtR) Structure Deck: Rise of the Dragon Lords (SDRL-EN012 - C) |fr_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-FR007 - SR) Soul of the Duelist (SOD-FR007 - SR/UtR) Structure Deck: Rise of the Dragon Lords (SDRL-FR012 - C) |de_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-DE007 - SR) Soul of the Duelist (SOD-DE007 - SR/UtR) Structure Deck: Rise of the Dragon Lords (SDRL-DE012 - C) |it_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-IT007 - SR) Soul of the Duelist (SOD-IT007 - SR/UtR) Structure Deck: Rise of the Dragon Lords (SDRL-IT012 - C) |pt_sets = Soul of the Duelist (SOD-PT007 - SR/UtR) |sp_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-SP007 - SR) Soul of the Duelist (SOD-SP007 - SR/UtR) Structure Deck: Rise of the Dragon Lords (SDRL-SP012 - C) |jp_sets = Expert Edition Volume.3 (EE3-JP007 - SR) Soul of the Duelist (SOD-JP007 - SR/UtR) |ae_sets = Soul of the Duelist (SOD-AE007 - SR) |kr_sets = Soul of the Duelist (SOD-KR007 - SR) |gx02_sets = Tag Survivor (Super Rare) |tf04_sets = Where There's Smoke, There's Me (Super Rare) |wc6_sets = Soul of the Duelist (Ultra Rare) Dragon Collection (Rare) Special Monsters B (Common) Special Summon Collection B (Rare) All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) |anime_gx = 168, 172 |archetype1 = Horus the Black Flame Dragon |archetype2 = LV Monster |support1 = Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 |mst1 = Unaffected by Spell Cards |summon1 = Special Summons from your hand |summon2 = Special Summons from your Deck |action1 = Sends from your field to your Graveyard |action2 = Sends itself from field to Graveyard }}